Mordechaj
Mordechaj (ang. Mordecai) – wysoka na sześć stóp niebieska sójka płci męskiej. Główny bohater serialu, który jest najlepszym przyjacielem Rigby'ego. Wygląd Mordechaj to bardzo wysoka błękitna Sójka. Jest ciemno niebieski na głowie i na rękach, ale na szyi i brzuchu jest biały (zdarzają się odcinki w których biel zmienia się w jasno niebieski). Na nadgarstkach ma białe pasy. Jego dziób i nogi są czarne. Ma około 190 cm wzrostu i dwa palce u nóg, zamiast czterech tak jak przeciętne sójki. Osobowość Mordechaj jest zwyczajnym młodym dorosłym. Jest przyjacielem Rigby'ego, nie nosi ubrań, lubi gry wideo i wypija niezdrowe ilości kawy i napojów gazowanych. Jest bardziej spokojny, odpowiedzialny i mądrzejszy od Rigby'ego. Wszystkie problemy spowodowane przez szopa najczęściej są załatwiane właśnie przez sójkę. Jednak nie jest idealny. Mordechaj jest leniwy i często zachowuje się jak buntowniczy nastolatek. Mordechaj jest bardziej przyjazny od Rigby'ego, i ma lepsze stosunki z innymi bohaterami. Zawsze próbuje otrzymać dobrą reputację, nawet jeśli ma to go kosztować zdrowiem. Mordechaj wypełnił zgłoszenie do pracy za Rigby'ego, bo ten uważał, że to strasznie nudne zadanie. Umiejętności / Nawyki Oglądając Zwyczajny Serial można było zauważyć u Mordechaja różne umiejętności i nawyki. Przywódca Mordechaj często wykazuje umiejętności przywódcze przykładem jest odcinek Zjazd 9B. Gry wideo Mordechaj świetnie gra w gry wideo. Kiedy gra przeciwko Rigby'emu, praktycznie zawsze wygrywa. Z wyjątkiem odcinka Już czas, kiedy szop cały czas przechwalał się randką z Małgosią, Dynks, kiedy ten krzyknął i "dostał" od Mordechaja i Blondyn z zakładu, kiedy Rigby oszukiwał. Wykształcenie Mordechaj jest mądrzejszy od Rigbyiego w prawie każdy możliwy sposób, np. Mordechaj zdał maturę, szop nie. Kłamca W odc. Ser z Grilla Deluxe można zauważyć, że Mordechaj jest wyśmienitym kłamcą, lepszym nawet od Rigbyiego. Walka na spojrzenia Mordechaj jest mistrzem w tej dyscyplinie. Pokonał samego Peeps, który jest wielkim okiem! Po tak długim starciu nawet nie mógł mrugać. Śpioch Mordechaj ma mocny i stały sen, ale kiedy Rigby delikatnie go szturcha, budzi go. Gitarzysta W odc. To moja piosenka jego umiejętności gry na gitarze są o wiele lepsze niż w odc. Mordechaj and the Rigbys. Prawdopodobnie zaczął pobierać lekcje gry na tym instrumencie. Siła Mordechaj jest całkiem silny, można powiedzieć, że drugi/trzeci co pod względem siły z pracowników parku. Potrafi np. wyważyć drzwi, tak jak to zrobił w odc. Ustawcie te krzesła. Jego umiejętności walki zwiększają się z odcinka na odcinek. Świetnie też włada techniką Śmierć-Kwon-Do. W odc. Śmierćdźwiedź pokazuje swoją siłę, kiedy rzuca się na Śmierćdźwiedzia, niszcząc przy tym ścianę. Kawoholik W wielu odcinkach widać, że Mordechaj jest uzależniony od kawy. Charyzmatyczny Mordechaj często musi przemawiać, by nakłonić/przekonać do czegoś np. kumpli. Najlepszy przykład jest w odcinku Zjazd 9B. Sympatyczny Mordechaj jest miły, życzliwy. Ma lepsze relacje z kolegami z pracy niż Rigby. Tylko raz zachował się "niegrzecznie", kiedy szop ciągle przypominał mu o tym, że idzie na randkę z Małgosią (odc. Już czas). Prawdomówny Chociaż Mordechaj jest świetnym kłamcą, zawsze woli mówić prawdę. Muzyk Wielokrotnie widać, że Mordechaj ma pewne zdolności muzyczne. Potrafi np. nieźle śpiewać. Leń Mordechaj i Rigby często się lenią. W tym czasie grają w gry wideo, jedzą albo robią wszystko, co nie ma nic wspólnego z pracą, a przy czym można dobrze się bawić. Kiepski pływak Kiedy w odc. Grill Ostateczny Mordechaj został wrzucony przez Złe parówki do marynaty, o mało się nie utopił. Ale to tylko przypuszczenie, bo przecież marynata to nie woda.W odcinku Rodzinny grill,Mordechaj skakał na bombę.Można było zauważyć że nie jest z niego taki kiepski pływak. Imprezowicz Mordechaj bardzo lubi dobrze się bawić, szczególnie na imprezach. Chrapanie Często można zauważyć, że Mordechaj ma tendencję do chrapania, np. w odc. Witam szefuniu. Podrywacz Chociaż Mordechaj podkochuje się w Małgosi, zwrócił na siebie uwagę Starli, CJ i dwunastu innych kobiet z odc. Tak, Koleś, Tak. Dobry raper On i Rigby często wykazują spore zainteresowanie rapem. Dobry tancerz Chociaż Rigby uważa, że Mordechaj okropnie tańczy, tak naprawdę tańczy całkiem nieźle. Wady Jest strasznie nieśmiały, w stosunku do Małgosi. Boi się jej wyznać swoją miłość. Relacje Rigby Rigby to jego najlepszy przyjaciel od dziecka. W odcinku Don przyznał, że Rigby jest dla niego jak młodszy, wkurzający brat. Benson W odcinku Jajcarz powiedział, że Benson nic nie wie o przyjaźni. Mówił też, że wszyscy go lubią dlatego, że jest szefem. Jednak pod koniec odcinka przyznał, że chodź czasami zachowuje się jak frajer, dobry z niego kumpel. Hop Mordechaj uważa, że Hop może wszystko naprawić, po za komputerowymi wirusami. Papcio W odcinku Potęga powiedział Rigby'emu, że Papcio jest dziwny. Relacje między nimi są raczej dobre. Atleta Na początku odcinka Moja mama, Mordechaj powiedział, że nie cierpi Atlety. Później przyznał, że Atleta jest w porzo, ale nie cierpi jego żartów. Pod koniec odcinka znów zmienił zdanie na negatywne. Duch Piątka Wydaje się, że relacje między nimi są lepsze, niż u Atlety. Małgosia Małgosia to największa miłość Mordechaja. Na początku myślał, że bez wzajemności, jednak pod koniec odcinka Tak, Koleś, Tak okazało się, że Małgosia była zazdrosna. W odcinku "Klastek Amadeusz" powiedziała, że jest w jedynym związku w swoim życiu, który może dokądś prowadzić. Niestety, musiała go opuścić. Dlatego właśnie w Laundry Woes Mordechaj popada w depresję. CJ Na początku relacje między nimi były świetne, ale przyjaźń się szybko skończyła. Po wyjeździe Małgosi , Mordechaj znów się z nią przyjaźni. Szybko jednak przyjaźń, przemienia się w miłość. W odcinku Noworoczny Pocałunek całują się, a w odcinku I Like you...Hi! decydują się na pierwszą randkę. Ciekawostki *Być może Don był jego najlepszym przyjacielem w dzieciństwie. *Jest mistrzem w "walce na spojrzenia". *Jako pierwszy odezwał się w Pilocie, co czyni go pierwszą osobą w Zwyczajnym Serialu która mówi. *Mordechaj ma kilka cech które odróżniają go od prawdziwych ptaków, np. w rzeczywistości sójki są o wiele mniejsze od szopów, a w serialu Mordechaj jest wyższy od Rigbyiego. *Ma zęby, co jest nie podobne do ptaków. *Ma dwa "palce" przy stopach, a nie tak jak sójki w rzeczywistości cztery. *W odc. Don dowiadujemy się, że nie ma brata. Jednak to nie znaczy, że jest jedynakiem. Może mieć siostrę. *W odc. Grill Ostateczny jest bliski śmierci przez zamrożenie, kiedy Rigby niszczy termostat. *W tym samym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że Mordechaj nie może przebywać w pomieszczeniach o temperaturze poniżej 10 stopni, ponieważ może zemdleć. *Mordechaj, tak jak normalne sójki jest wszystkożerny. *W kilku odcinakach Mordechaj i Rigby wykazują zainteresowanie rapem. *Był nazywany: Mordo, Mordecry (ang), Błądechaj, Brodecai (ang), Blondechaj i Mordek. *Mordechaj nazywa Rigbyiego "koleś" w każdym odcinku. *Mordechaj jest znany jako jedyny, który zakończył i przetrwał "Jajcarskie Wyzwanie". *W odc. Nieświeży pocałunek okazuje się, że ma własne koktajle nazwane "Mordeshake". To Rigby wymyślił nazwę. * Ma swojego odpowiednika w porze na przygodę jest nim Fin. Galeria Bandicam 2013-06-08 14-49-40-106.jpg Bandicam 2013-06-08 14-49-17-570.jpg Hmhm hmhm regular show by racheist-d46ok32.gif Skips-1.jpg Images.jpeg Margaret4.jpg Spadaj juz hop.jpeg Don, Mordechaj i Rigby.png 185px-I dont even by nyancatkai-d61yz1r.jpg Skips-1.jpg M&r2.PNG|OOOOOOOOOO! Kv1.png Skunked5.png Wkurzony.png Gv7.png Unigroup.png Chong-Wrecks-Mordecai-and-Rigby.jpg B4.png mordecai.jpg Btbb5.png PPZ3.png PPZ1.jpg Btbb4.png mordechaj.jpeg|Jeden z awatarów z Mordechajem dostępny na amerykańskiej stronie Cartoon Network. mordechaj gra na pianinie.jpeg mordechaj w luzie.jpeg mordecaii.png mordechaj.jpg mo.png ós.png Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ptaki Kategoria:Mordechaj